


Luzun

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [48]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Grief/Mourning, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five on the blood-soaked soil on the shores of the Long Lake, and Fíli whispers a hope that he will not have to receive a funeral procession in the months that come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luzun

The bodies are brought to a tent at the edge of the battlefield, limbs straightened as they're laid out together. Of the Company that once had come to reclaim their homeland, only three have survived this battle, and Fíli desperately hopes his brother still lives wherever his quest has taken him. He will live even if Kíli does not, but for all his kin that still live, he still worries most for his brother and fears the world will be darker if Kíli is lost.

Drawing a breath, Fíli looks over the bodies again, sheltered here until they can be carried home to Erebor and laid to sleep in stone until the reMaking of the world.

First found had been Dori, mithril hair nearly the same shade as Fíli heard it had been in his youth, stiff with blood. His face is still set in the determined snarl that had no doubt been the last view of no few orcs and Men of Rhûn. He had not fallen easily, and Fíli murmurs a thanks to him.

Next to him is the body Fíli wishes least to see, his heart screaming in pain to see the strong form of his beloved uncle so still on the ground. His armor is washed red and black in blood, the gold and mithril vanished beneath the gore and the mud that had been churned up in the field.

Nori had been found under Thorin and Dori, his chest caved in from a blow that Fíli does not doubt was directed at Thorin. For all his flaws, Nori had as fierce a loyalty to Thorin as any of the others of the Company, and some few others.

Dwalin, too, had been in that knot of bodies, though apart from the others. Building a wall of bodies to protect his cousin and King, to protect Nori - he must have fallen while Dwalin could not be near Thorin himself - and to give Dori a chance to keep Thorin alive, at least. It had not been enough, for all he - and Fíli - might have wishe it were.

Óin had been found curled over another, protecting his patient with his life, though Fíli has already heard the cursing of that patient from the healer's tent. Nerthus will not dishonor the old khazdûn's death by seeking her own, but Fíli does not doubt she will hold onto her anger at him until the end of her days.

Five to join the four already laid in stone. Two in retaking the Mountain, two in defending it before they pushed the Enemy away. Five on the blood-soaked soil on the shores of the Long Lake, and Fíli whispers a hope that he will not have to receive a funeral procession in the months that come.

Drawing in another deep breath, Fíli steps back out of the tent, searching the field for familiar and beloved faces that he has not seen among the gathered dead. They are not far, his yasthinh and his naddan, and Fíli rests his forehead against Skadi's as he grips her arms tightly enough it must be painful.

He has lost his uncle, and many of those he'd come to think of as family beyond his kin, but he has not lost all that he loves. Frodr and Sigurthr press close beside him, both too young, far too young, to be in battle, but there all the same, as he and Kíli had been. As too many of their line have been, and Fíli hopes they will not need to be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "lost".


End file.
